Before Their Eyesan Animorphs Fanfic
by D.R. Yeisley
Summary: A 'what if' scenerio.  an unnamed controller tells his story of how he escaped from the Yeerk.  More or less this is a story of what if a werewolf had been unknowingly captured by the yeerk, and was in the pool on the night of the full moon.


**To those who find and read this, I am currently in hiding right now, from an enemy hidden in plain sight.**

**I will not give you my name in this account, for they already know who I am, and for both mine and your own safety I'd rather you not know either. I am writing this to tell you of my imprisonment and my escape from this hidden enemy.**

**You see I have a secret that only them and I know about, that I am about to share with you. **

**If, that is, you are daring enough to continue reading.**

**For The****past month, I had been their prisoner, a reluctant slave to these creatures that I only wished were something from a Sci-Fi horror movie or a nightmare.**

**But they are real. So real one was within my head just a few hours ago.**

**They call themselves Yeerk, a weird looking cross between a slug and a leech, that smells like rotten garbage, or worse.**

**These yeerk look harmless by themselves, but they're not. They're parasites, everyone of them.**

**It's what they do that makes them so frightening. **

**They take control away from your body, infesting your brain and use your body like a machine, or a puppet, controlling your every move and even what you say.**

**The only freedom you get from them, is every three days when they have to feed, taking you down to this underground pool that can only be described as hell on earth.**

**Other aliens that they control then shove you in a small cage for about half an hour, while the yeerk soaks up the energy from the pool.**

**Then they take you back out and the process starts all over again.**

**I don't know where these things came from, Outer space I suppose, but I do know that they're dead-set on controlling the entire human race.**

**How I came to be a captive of this race was a few months back.**

**I was just your average nobody in the high school I went to, The quiet, shy type, who usually disappeared into the crowd whenever there were parties or something.**

**But there was another side of me that they didn't know about, a side that was so popular, it made headlines every time that side of me showed its face.**

**And no, before you make any assumptions I am not a super-hero, or anything like that.**

**The way my other side makes headlines is usually in a ...well, no sense in telling you now.**

**You'll find out soon enough.**

**There was only one person who knew I trusted the most was my girl-friend Sharon. She was a member for this charity group called 'The Sharing'. **

**The Sharing posed itself as being like the boy scouts, except it was for every age bracket and was for both boys and girls alike.**

**In reality it was the front organization for the yeerks, using a wolves in sheep's clothing method to lure unsuspecting humans into their control.**

**Heh, ironic choice of words, Wolves in sheep's clothing, seeing, that's what I am, sort of...whoops, too big off hint.**

**It was there I met Sharon, like I said, She was a full time member, and was eager for me to become a full time member(I think all her siblings already were or something). **

**I made the mistake listening to her and joining, tricked like so many others, possibly even Sharon herself.**

**No one really knew about the invasion, except for those who had been infested, oh, and of course, the 'Andalite Bandits', as the Yeerk called them, a self proclaimed resistance group of shape-shifting aliens working to keep mankind free from the yeerk invasion.**

**Personally I didn't see where they succeeded much, other than the occasional small victory, nothing major like freeing a thousand infested prisoners or anything.**

**My Yeerk was, some funny name, like 'Tezar233' or something like that, I didn't really pay attention to it that much.**

**Terrible sense of humor, kept trying to break my will, saying my family was doomed and reminding me how foolish I was joining 'The Sharing'. **

**It continued for a month, until I broke free last night.**

**For last night, was the full moon, and my other side is strongest on the full moon.**

**For the past 2 weeks though, I had reversed roles on my yeerk, taunting it on its error of capturing me, that I was something more than human.**

**What are you then?**

**It would ask me.**

**I would not answer.**

**Every time It would search my thoughts and memories, but found nothing.**

'**My other hides well' I would taunt it, only frustrating it more, making it assault me with a thousand images that would demoralize any human. **

**Any normal human that is.**

'**Perhaps soon, I'll show him to you' I would say cryptically, putting it only more into a state of aggravation.**

**It even consulted the Visser-3, a Higher ranked yeerk, whose host was some sort of blue skinned alien centaur, an andalite from what I was told.**

**Every yeerk, even mine, feared Visser-3. From 'reading' my yeerk's thoughts, my other side found that the Visser was known for executing subordinate yeerks by the millions if things didn't go his way.**

**Talk about brutal leadership, I almost felt sorry for the slugs.**

**Almost, mind you, almost. **

**Like my Yeerk, the Visser would ask me questions, to find out how I was able to hide something from them.**

**I would reply similarly to how I did to my yeerk's questions, which only made Visser-3 angry, and Tezar more disturbed. **

**That's how my other side wanted it, make them angry, agitate them, I was doing its bidding instead of the thing inside my head.**

**Tonight I was supposed to get a new yeerk assigned to me, one they hoped would break my will a little better.**

**Out of pure satisfaction, before Tezar left my head, I showed it my other side, just to sate its curiosity.**

**I think I broke it, more than it broke me. **

**In fact, I felt myself gain back control, for the entire walk to the pool before it slipped into the stench-y, murky liquid.**

**I fought them as usual, like I always did, but this time I shouted a little warning.**

"**You'll all die tonight if you don't let me go now!" I exclaimed, but my warning fell on ignorant ears.**

**The creatures that held me, two eight foot tall large humanoid reptiles creatures with blades all over their bodies, Only sneered at my declaration.**

**But I knew it wasn't truly them sneering, but the things inside their heads.**

**As every time before, I was shoved in a cage, although this time a bit more violently. **

**I turned and glared at my captors, already feeling the presence of my other side welling up in me. **

**I could not hold back a snarl as my gaze stayed glued on them, watching them as they walked towards another cage to take another broken soul back to the pool to be re-infested.**

**It was a quarter to midnight when I was placed in the same cage as Sharon, along with her brother and same other guy. I think he said his name was Tommy.**

**All of us had been 'involuntary' as they called unwilling ones, and tonight we were each due to receive a new yeerk.**

**The cries and the moans of the captive humans always got to me, but tonight it seemed to be tearing at me worse.**

**Sharon noticed this but stayed away from me, her own will had been broken like the others, and she thought I was the same.**

**I wasn't.**

**My body was shaking, but it wasn't from having my very hope drained from me, no, something more primal was welling up inside me, something more savage, and more brutal.**

**I might as well tell you now, even though you probably won't believe me. I'm a werewolf. Have been since I first became a teenager.**

**I won't go over the messy little details over how I became one, let's just say it hurt, a lot. A whole lot. **

**Really changed how I looked at wolves though, they have nice big yellow fangs.**

**Up until now, I had killed only farmer's livestock, domestic house pets, and wild animals, at least I think I did, from the nightmarish dream state my beast side puts my human side in.**

**This seemed to help me cope to my infestation better than the other humans here.**

**I was already practically used to another entity possessing my body from the nights I would go Were, The yeerk controlling me was nothing new.**

**Although between the two, my other did seem the lesser of two evils.**

**Somehow though, My other side was able to block his existence from the Yeerk inside me, giving me one advantage over it.**

**By now, I could feel my inner beast raging, determined to break out and kill those responsible for my capture.**

**I look out the cage door, my eyes transfixed on the line of controllers waiting to drop off their yeerk into the pool. **

**I had seen this process repeated constantly.**

**Whenever freedom would return to the hosts, they would react differently.**

**Some would scream and futilely try to escape, while others struggled only a little, having given into their fate.**

**A few I saw were relatively calm about it. Those were the ones I despised. They were called 'collaborators' because they had willingly allowed the Yeerk to infest them.**

**I looked down at my watch, Midnight was drawing near, and even though the Moon's rays would not reach the pool, I knew I would change anyway.**

**I tried it. It happened before, and it was going to happen again now.**

**My Heart was beating loudly in my chest, like someone pounding hard on a wooden door.**

**That's how it felt too, like I was the door, and something was trying to force its way out of me. **

' **Got to get...out...get out...get...out...' A distant voice echoed inside my mind.**

**It was all too familiar, I had heard it several times before.**

**My other side knew his hour of freedom was near, and soon would be out to hunt the darkness once more.**

**Except now, there would be not only human witnesses to him, but also the Yeerks would see him as well.**

'**Does...not matter...' The voice whispered, this time sounding closer 'We will be free...got to...get out...'**

**Each minute seemed an hour long, sweat was dripping off of my brow, as my beast side grew more anxious to escape.**

'**Get...out...get out...get out!' the voice was now roaring in my mind making it hard to concentrate on anything.**

**By now Sharon and I were the last two in our cage, the others had already been taken down to the pool and re-infested.**

**I was tempted to speak to her, but knew she'd probably shun me.**

**She blamed herself for getting me captured, and deeply for all her family members as well.**

**I sensed a great sadness in her, one that no creature should feel.**

**I was just about to get the gumption to speak, when the Cage door opened, and the reptilian aliens stepped in.**

**Sharon could only stare up at them with fear-filled eyes, as the paced towards her, grabbing her by her shoulders and lifting her from her sitting position.**

**She screamed and struggled, only to receive a hard slap across the face by one of them.**

**A wave of rage overwhelmed me, igniting my beast side like a match dropped in a barrel of gasoline.**

'**Get out...get out...GET OUT!'**

**In a split second, I found myself on my feet, lunging at one of the reptilian aliens.**

**I took him off guard, slamming my fist into his side, before his cohort swung around and cut my cheek with his arm blade.**

**I fell to the ground, dazed, the taste of my own blood entering my mouth.**

**That is when it took full control, I was still in my human form, though, because it was still just a few minutes from midnight.**

**Everything changed in my vision, The shadows melded with the light, dark images became clearer, I could even see the heat put of from the bodies.**

**The scents that filled my nostrils became stronger, and more potent.**

**My wound healed in a mere seconds, giving my wolf side time enough to spring to his feet and try to attack again.**

**However before we could lunge to attack again, the cage was closed. My wolf side slammed into the door, bellowing out an insult, one he had learned from the Yeerk tongue. **

"**Dapson"**

**One of the reptilians stopped and glared at me, raising his weapon threateningly.**

**My wolf side chuckled under his breath and repeated the insult several times, drawing the reptilian back to the cage.**

**He didn't pay attention that the wound he had gave me had faded away, I could tell by his actions he wanted to teach me a serious lesson.**

**At that very moment Midnight struck.**

**My body was now the werewolf's, I was his, and he was mine. **

**I didn't mind this time, we were working together. We were going to be free.**

**Before the Reptilian could do anything, my Wolf side slammed through the cage door, sending a shower of sparks in every direction.**

**I walked out of the cage, my eyes shifting side-to-side before locking onto the Reptilian, who was now pinned to the ground by the weight of the cage door.**

**I stepped up on top of his chest, putting even more weight on him.**

**One thing was for sure, I had gotten everybody's attention in the pool, I could sense them all staring at me, some in confusion, some in hope, others in fear.**

**One filled with both fear and hope was Sharon, who was standing a short distance from me, still in the other reptilian's grasp.**

**It was then, my transformation begun.**

**First I felt a rush of adrenaline mingled with pain, as my muscles and bones contorted and grew, to fit my wolf's sides form.**

**My mouth was locked in an open position, as my face stretched to a more wolfen appearance. **

**My tongue rubbed against my newly-formed fangs, with their almost needle like sharpness, and serrated texture perfect for tearing through flesh.**

**A long canine snout sprouted from my flat face, completed my facial changes from human to my 'true' form.**

**I closed my eyes as the familiar burning sensation ran down my spine, as a long fluffy tail formed above my buttocks.**

**Even though I could not see it happening, I could feel it as another shot of adrenaline and pain went through my legs, twisting them into a complete non-human form.**

**My Fingers and toes tensed as my nails blackened, morphing into talon-sharp inch long claws. **

**The last thing to appear was the fur, stinging my body like a thousand tiny pin pricks piercing my skin all at once from the inside.**

**A low guttural howl ruptured from deep within my throat, as the final steps of my metamorphoses was completed. **

**My body shuddered as a cooling sensation came over me, ceasing any and all pain the transformation caused.**

**I open my eyes, well, it opened my eyes, my wolf side, and looked around.**

**My clothes had been shredded to scraps during my transformation, my body only covered by the midnight black fur that was the werewolf's.**

**I was as now as tall or taller than the reptilian standing in front of me, who still held Sharon's arm in his grip. **

"**Werewolf..." came a whimpering cry from one of the cages, breaking the momentary silence that came after my transformation.**

**My eyes turned to the reptilian still pinned beneath me, locking with his eyes as I lowered my body into a crouching position.**

**At first my wolf side acted docile, only staring at the reptilian, gloating inwardly at the fear he was putting into the trapped creature.**

**In less than a second the scene changed. One of the still-infested controllers in the line, a young human female, drew her weapon and fired at me, scorching the fur on the left side of my face.**

**In retaliation, my wolf side didn't attack her, but instead clamped our jaws around the pinned reptilian's head, crushing the skull of the alien creature in seconds.**

**Two tastes entered my mouth, the sweet-bitter taste of the reptilian's blood, and the vile, retched residue of the yeerk, as it died with its host. **

**The other reptilian-controller quickly attacked, stabbing one of his arm blades my back, just barely missing my heart.**

**My wolf side bellowed in agony, and my vision failed for a second. The blow would've surely killed me, if it wasn't for my other's protection.**

**Reptilian suddenly found his blade to be stuck, unable to remove it from my back.**

**The pain was excruciating yes, but my other kept me from screaming out.**

**Instead, I felt my arm be lifted by him, grappling the Reptilian's arm and tearing its blade from our back.**

**I could barely fathom the raw torment my nerves received from doing such a maneuver.**

**A cooling dampness came over my gaping wound as my other's healing abilities kicked in.**

**With him in control, we pivoted our body, and swung the reptilian over our head, sending it crashing into a nearby wall.**

**What I didn't realize was that in the process of throwing it into the wall, my wolf side had also torn its arm off, and was still holding it in our claws. **

**All eyes were still on me, but there was a particular set I was looking for.**

**Visser-3, standing at the far end of the crowd, Staring straight at me.**

'**Enemy...kill...kill...Visser...KILL!' My wolf side bellowed inside of me, as I became surrounded by more Reptilians.**

**Get the human hosts in the cages, I heard the Visser's voice boomed demandingly at the other Yeerk, "and take care of the Andalite bandit"**

'**Andalite Bandit? It thinks we are an Andalite bandit?'**

**My wolf side must've taken offense to that, because the direct moment after that, he let out a horrific snarl and charged forward, tearing through both humans and reptilians alike.**

**His rage overcame any control I had of him or my body, it was like watching a homemade movie that was made with a hand held camcorder, only it was a homemade gore movie, and I was strapped directly to the camera.**

**I groaned inwardly, knowing that my other probably killed his first human victims that night.**

**Nothing stood in his way, that is until we were stopped dead in our tracks by one of the yeerk pool's many giant centipede aliens.**

**I think they were called 'Taxxons' or something like that, but anyway, two of those fang-mouthed creatures moved between us and the Visser.**

**My other bellowed furiously, taking a few steps back as the aliens moved closer.**

**A flash suddenly went through my eyes, and the next thing I know, my claws are pushed straight through the twin Taxxons' heads, holding the bodies of their still wriggling hosts in my gut splattered grip. **

**A dark grin grew across my long snout as my gaze shifted up to the Visser, who was still standing in the very same spot since he shouted that insult at us.**

**The Visser just stood their, his Host's brow crumpled in an expression of fear and confusion.**

**Sort it out however, the fear was the Host's reaction, the confusion was the Visser's.**

**My claws ripped through what was left of the Taxxon's Bodies, before tossing the traumatized yeerks at a nearby wall.**

**The images that the yeerk had repeatedly flashed into my head came into my vision, almost like a film reel.**

**Images of my family, friends, Sharon, all slaves to this monster in front of me.**

**I had to kill him, I had to prevent that from happening, My eyes locked with his, glaring coldly into them as I slowly stalked towards him.**

**What are you? he asked, beginning to walk backwards away from me**

"**You should know" My other replied, baring my teeth at him. "I am the other..."**

**Foolish creature, you are nothing but an— his words were cut of as my wolf side suddenly grabbed ahold of his throat, pinning the yeerk leader against the wall.**

"**I am NOT an Andalite!" my other roared back, giving Visser a nice peak down my throat.**

" **A warning, Visser" my other allowed me to speak but just for a moment "this planet hides many secret things, like me. You better keep your guard up, lest you discover something more chilling, more dangerous than me. And it may mean the end for your pathetic invasion"**

**Fool! you will pay for this! Visser screamed mentally, struggling against my claws.**

**I then let go of the Visser, letting him fall to the floor.**

"**No, Visser. You will pay" My wolf side spoke raising his claw to deliver a finishing blow to the andalite host's skull.**

**However, my move to attack came too late, for a torrent of heat beams from the Yeerk's laser weapons blistered into my back.**

**The sudden jolt of pain knocked me unbalanced, causing me to miss the Visser completely.**

**I turned my head and snarled, as a platoon of human and reptilian controllers armed with those laser weapons came marching towards me.**

**Unable to get a another chance to deliver a killing blow, I leapt over Visser, racing headlong towards the pool entrance.**

**After him, don't let him escape! Visser's voice thundered out, as I pushed my way madly through the line of humans coming down the long stairway.**

**My only thoughts going through my mind as I finally reached the end of the staircase, and forced my way into the nearby woods, was that I failed to kill visser and also failed to free Sharon.**

'**Don't worry...' My other's voice echoed inside my mind 'I took care of that...'**

**In that instant, an image of Sharon floated through my mind, a large bite mark on her left wrist.**

**I gasped inwardly. In the confusion of the fight, My other had bitten Sharon on her arm, cursing her to become a werewolf like me.**

'**I can honestly say, I killed no humans in their tonight' he said, my face sneering to match his attitude.**

**This was both terrifying and exciting at the same time.**

**In a twisted way, I had just given away a cure to be free of the yeerks, but the side effects were well...most disturbing.**

**We hid in the woods, occasionally picking off a reptilian or two that was part of the search party looking for us.**

**My heart sank when I saw Sharon in the search Party, obviously back under the control of the yeerks again.**

**Strangely, I couldn't help but smile as I stared at her bitten wrist.**

'**Soon, Sharon, you will howl with me' I said, before moving further deep into the woods.**

**I knew they would continue to search for me, but from having roamed these woods on a many a full moon, I could keep myself hidden from them successfully.**

**All I had to do now is wait, wait until the full moon rose once again in the sky, and be joined in a chorus of howls, proclaiming our freedom from the Yeerk Empire.**

**The End...or only...The Beginning? **


End file.
